


Protection from a friend

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Poor Jim, Tarsus IV, Trektober 2020, cuddles after, references to Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Heat and hunger were all the things Jim could feel until he saw the ship take off, and saw all the shuttles leave the planet. Alone.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Protection from a friend

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with help from Jules, who helped me double the wordcount of this already short fic
> 
> Written for Trektober 2020, Day 17: Nightmares

Hunger. His stomach hurt. He needed food, his body needed food. But the kids came first. They were smaller, tinier. Their bodies needed the food to grow. The younger ones didn’t even fully understand why there was so little food. Jim couldn’t give them anything. If it meant he had to go without food for a little longer, that would be okay. At least they could eat. He had to protect them. Had to keep them alive. Until the rescue.

Saved! Starfleet had finally arrived. Jim sagged in relief and sat down. One by one they came to pick up the kids. The doctors and nurses tended to them. Jim looked around, hoping for someone to help him. He was thirsty and hungry. He was hot and hurt and needed someone to help him get to the ship. But they didn’t look at him. Nobody touched him. Nobody talked to him. It was as if he didn’t exist. They didn’t even hear his cries for help!

Running to the ship. Through the sand, through the heat. The ship never got any closer to Jim. The people slowly disappeared again. Heat and hunger were all the things Jim could feel until he saw the ship take off, and saw all the shuttles leave the planet. Alone. Totally alone. The loneliness grew so big that it crushed his other feelings. No hunger, no thirst, no sadness. Only, loneliness. He closed his eyes, knowing there was nobody else on the planet to save him anymore. At least he saved the kids.

Jim woke up gasping for air. He touched his sheets, felt them really good to make sure they were there. He then looked around his room, his eyes slowly getting used to the darkness his room was in. He could see the outlines of a chair and a dresser. In the corner he saw that one of his posters had fallen down during the night, it hung sideways on the wall, almost falling down on the floor. 

He couldn’t go back to sleep in here. Not now. He was certain that if he tried to go back to sleep the nightmares would just come back to him. He needed protection. He needed to have a good night of sleep. He needed to be sure he wouldn’t have another nightmare again. 

Before he could think too much about it, he got out his bed and padded out the room. He went to the other bedroom in the apartment, to his best friend. He found the door already open and walked inside. There, sitting awake in bed, was Bones. 

Jim walked over to Bones and stood beside the bed. ‘’I had a nightmare and I need to know I’m not alone tonight…’’

Leonard had heard the screams from Jim’s room halfway during the night and realised the kid was having another nightmare. Leonard had the door opened so Jim knew it was okay to walk in. It didn’t take Jim long to get to his room and walk over to him. When he said he had a nightmare, Leonard scooted over in the bed and let Jim slide in next to him. Jim curled up next to him and Leonard held him tight. 

‘’It’s okay Jim. I’m here for you, I won’t leave you alone. I’ll always be here.’’ 

They didn’t always sleep well, but at least they had each other.


End file.
